Transformers Agent Arcee: Thrill of the Hunt
by Mousieboy232
Summary: After Megatron went into exile, and Prime sacrificed his spark to save the survival of his race, things were just peachy on Cybertron, until, Arcee heard Optimus' voice telling her to return to Earth, because Airachnid was leading a team of Rogue Decepticons that were threatening and terrorizing human kind. Arcee leads Bulkhead, Smokescreen, and Wheeljack back to Earth.
1. Neither Autobot Nor Decepticon

Chapter 1: Neither Autobot nor Decepticon

5 years had past on Cybertron, Arcee was on patrol when she heard a voice, it was gruff and baritone.

"Arcee, I need you and a few Autobots to return to Earth, I sense the Decepticons are still at large," the voice called out to the femme bot scout.

"Optimus is that you, why do I need to return to Earth, I thought the 'Cons disbanded when Megatron went into exile?" Arcee asked the disembodied voice.

"Yes, however, Airachnid is leading a team of Rogue Decepticons, on Earth causing global panic," Optimus Prime's voice replied. Arcee produced a face of curiosity she then asked Prime's voice.

"Which Decepticons are they?" Prime responded.

"Besides Airachnid, there is Barricade, the Combaticons: Swindle, Onslaught, and Brawl, along with Blackout, Bonecrusher, Mixmaster, and Scrapper," the voice said.

"Hmm, just those nine this'll be a 'walk in the park'," Arcee said smugly.

"I won't get too cocky, Arcee. They have hired a killer one who is neither Autobot nor Decepticon, but I would consider him a dangerous foe to Autobot kind," Optimus' voice warned, "all those, there are still Autobot refugees that are on Earth."

"Who?" Arcee asked Optimus.

"Autobots Ironhide, Blurr, Hot Rod, and Longarm," Optimus said to Arcee. Arcee though who to take with her. She transformed into vehicle form and raced off. She decided to take Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Smokescreen, and Jetfire. Once she hac her ragtag team of Autobots, she had set the coordinates for Washington D.C. Where they would rendezvous with Ratchet, Jack, and Miko. The Autobots walked through the Space Bridge. Upon reentry on Earth, they were on the Pentagon's courtyard.

* * *

On an uncharted island in the rainforest, a secret Decepticon base harbored the evil mechs. In the base's control room, Airachnid sat in a large chair watching the monitors as her Decepti-Clones were checking the security cameras and the base's defenses. On of the monitors that watched the entrance of the base filmed a large purple and black helicopter, the chopper transformed into a tall, sinewy looking robot.

"Ahh, Blackout has returned, open the door for him, will you?" Airachnid asked politely. The Decepti-Clones did as they were told and opened the base up for the returning Decepticon. Blackout walked in, he walked into the control room.

"Blackout, so nice to see you, have you got the item I sent you for?" Airachnid asked with anticipation. Blackout spoke in a deep grumbly voice.

"Yes, I have the device," he said to commander. Airachnid smiled with both joy and malicious intent.

"Excellent!" Airachnid shouted, "now, I want you to take a rest, I will send Barricade, Brawl, and the Bounty Hunter on their mission."

Barricade and Brawl were summoned by the Spiderbot, Barricade's disguise was a police muscle car, and Brawl's was an army green SUV.

"Yes, Commander?" Barricade asked.

"Barricade, Brawl, I have a mission for you, you two will go to the United States, and sabotage the Autobots plans on finding us," Airachnid said to her warriors. The third member stayed in the shadows, his crimson red eyes glowed evilly in the darkness. The silhouette of the mech crossed his arms. His left servo was normal, but his right servo had a long hook at the end.

"Let's kick some Autobot skid plate!" Brawl shouted with excitement he couldn't contain.

"Patients, Brawl you will get yours, once Barricade has snuck into the new base and has sabotaged their computers," Airachnid said, "I will have a Clone Ground Bridge you there, and do not fail me!" Airachnid commanded. The two 'Cons were warped to their destination. Barricade and Brawl transformed. The two racing for the Autobots base.

* * *

Inside the base, Arcee met up with newcomer agents Jack Darby and Miko Nakadai. Jack wore glasses, a suit and had his hair gelled back. Miko had her hair in a ponytail. As soon as the Autobots made contact with them, the two humans dropped everything and ran up to their old protecters.

"Arcee, is that you, it's been 5 years since you returned to Cybertron," Jack said to the 14 foot mech.

"Yep, it's me alright," said Arcee.

"Miko!" Bulkhead exclaimed. Miko's eyes widened amd she ran up to her old friend.

"Bulkhead, it's been so long, didya finally miss me?" Miko asked.

"For the past 5 years, we all missed you," Bulkhead replied.

"So glad you're here, guys, we've been having Decepticon attacks from Paris, to Munich, to wherever," Jack said to them.

"I also have heard you guys have some more Autobots here, is that correct?" Arcee asked curiously.

"Yes, follow me," Jack asked the Autobots, they followed the young man to a platform which lowered them further down. A humongous vault like door opened up and the room's light brightened up each and everyone's faces.

"Ladies and gentlebots, I present our team N.E.S.T.," Jack announced to his mechs. An Autobot almost as tall as Optimus was using a wrecking ball as a punching bag, he was painted crimson red, had two pulse cannons attached to his forearms and spoke in a gruff slightly southern accent. A mech about the same sizes as Bumblebee, and had an uncanny resemblance was spotting the tall, sinewy mech.

"Graah, ha, yaaah!" The red Autobot grunted.

"Good on you, Ironhide, few more of those and we'll have the 'cons hightailing it back to the stars!" The bumblebee look-a-like said.

"Don't get your hopes up yet, Hot Rod, we still need to know their plan," Ironhide said to his young Autobot Scout.

A sleek Autobot with blue paint raced over to the two. He spoke extremely fast, no one could keep up.

"By all means, it is possible that our enemies motive is quite simple to cause mayhem and panic, furthermore knowing Airachnid, she has wanted revenge on both humanity and the Autobots for causing her defeat, that is why she is doing all of these global attacks, simple," the fast talker said.

"Urm, right, but how do we find them?" Ironhide asked. Jack lead the Autobots to their refugee brothers.

"Arcee, Bulkhead, Smokescreen, and Wheeljack. I liked for you to be introduced to Ironhide, Hot Rod, and Blurr," Jack announced. Bulkhead waltzed up to Ironhide.

"So you're Ironhide, the leader these Autobots, eh?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yes, I was a warrior in the Great War, I aided Optimus against the Decepticons," Ironhide replied.

"So your a war veteran, why haven't you wanted to retire?" Arcee asked the Autobot.

"I'm afraid it is not that simple, Hot Rod, Blurr, Longarm, Ratchet, and I have chosen to stay and help rid this planet of Decepticon activity, we have made a commitment to stay in disguise and only transform when it is completely necessary," said Ironhide.

"Well, yeah, Ratchet did stay behind when we left back for Cybertron," Wheeljack added.

"Speaking of him, where is Ratchet?" Bulkhead asked.

"Follow me, he's with Longarm," Ironhide announced to the Autobots. Ratchet was going a diagnostic procedure on Longarm's back, Longarm's vehicle form was a tow truck, and the hook was placed up his back. Longarm's cable was tangled up making it almost impossible to move without discomfort.

"Hey doc, how long is this going to last?" Longarm asked impatiently.

"Don't lose your chassis, Longarm, I almost got it. There," Ratchet said to tow truck Autobot. The cables had gotten untangled and it was reeled back in. Jack introduced the Autobots to Longarm.

"Guys, this is Longarm, our Demolitions Expert," Jack announced Arcee and company.

"I'm Arcee, this is Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Smokescreen," she said to the Autobot.

"Nice to meet you four," Longarm greeted. But before they could mingle, a high powered siren went off.

"'Code Red, Code Red, 'Cons are on the perimeter, this is not a drill!" Miko announced on the intercom.

"Battle stations, everyone!" Ironhide shouted. The Autobots transformed into their vehicle forms: Ironhide transformed into a pickup truck, Hot Rod transformed into a Ferrari, Blurr transformed into a sleek sports car, and Longarm transformed into a tow truck.

"Autobots, roll out!" Ironhide said in vehicle form, the Earthbound Autobots and the returning Autobots both raced to their entrance.


	2. Neither Autobot Nor Decepticon II

Chapter 2: Neither Autobot nor Decepticon II

Brawl was smashing and lobbing piles of rubble at the building that was the Autobots secret base.

"I'll tear this place down, you find the entrance!" Brawl ordered, "Bounty Hunter, you're my back up." Barricade transformed and raced away from the fight, Blurr transformed and gave chase.

"Autobots, attack!" Arcee yelled. Her servos transformed into pulse cannons and she fired up the Decepticon. Brawl's shoulder was grazed as a small piece of shrapnel from his armor flew off. Brawl turned his left servo into a energy cannon, he fired it at Arcee, but Arcee was too quick, she backflipped over the shot of purple energy. Bulkhead charged in, turning his right servo into his Wrecking Ball Arm. Bulkhead sucker punched the big Decepticon, a piece of helmet fell off of him as he stumbled. Brawl and Bulkhead shared the same height. Brawl clenched his fist and counterattacked his Autobot counterpart. The Behemoth Bulkhead just stumbled a bit.

"Is that the best you can do, 'Con?" he taunted. Brawl shouted in rage, many cannons and maching guns appeared on his arms, and shoulders.

"Scrap!" Bulkhead said defeatedly. Brawl fired his missiles, energon bullets, and so on at Bulkhead. Bulkhead tumbled out of the way, but a local shop wasn't so lucky.

"Ooh, I hope those guys have insurance," Bulkhead proclaimed. Brawl was getting even more steamed by the second.

"C'mon, Autobot, no more jokes, it's time to finish this!" he exclaimed. Brawl raised his servos into a fighting stance.

"I agree, 'Con," replied Bulkhead. Bulkhead raising his servos. At the same time both mechs delievered serious punches to their faces at the same time, causing both Brawl and Bulkhead to stumble a bit backwards. The two continued their close combat action. However, it was cut short when Arcee intervened. Arcee in her motorcycle form raced to the Warmongering Decepticon, she jumped and transformed. The female Autobot produced two twin blades from both servos, Brawl's left shoulder transformed into a cannon, but before he could fire, Arcee sliced the shoulder cannon in half. Brawl flung Arcee off of him, but was quickly grabbed by Ironhide. Ironhide fired his cannons at Brawl's sides, wounding the 'Con. Brawl attempted to counterattack, but he was too slow, Ironhide continued to work on him. Large chunks of armor flung every, pieces of body parts from Brawl flew every as well. Bulkhead ran up, and sucker punched Brawl a second time, this time knocking the 'Con on his face.

"Decepticon punk!" Ironhide exclaimed. Arcee tried her luck again. She raced to the wounded Decepticon, as he tried to get up.

"W-wait!" Brawl stammered. Arcee transformed and in a flash, Brawl's head was on the other end of the street corner.

"Now, we assist Blurr in capturing the second Decepticon," Ironhide ordered. Before the Autobots could advance, a green and black muscle car transformed right near Longarm, Longarm threw the tow hook right at the Transformer. But the mech caught the hook and gave it a hard tug, the cable from Longarm tore off, Longarm changed his servos into pulse cannons, he fired upon the Mech However, the Mech dodged the attack with ease. The two then engaged in close combat. Longarm uppercutted his opponent but the Transformer blocked the attack, the unknown Mech did a right hook, but luckily for Longarm he blocked and parried. Longarm roundhouse kicked the Mech in the right leg, the Cybertronian fell a bit, and growled in frustration.

"Enough of this!" the Mech shouted. The Cybertronian used his hook servo to deliver a severe slash at Longarm's sides. Purple liquid leaked profusely from Longarm. The Mech continued to slash at Longarm, til the Autobot could no longer stand, Ironhide and Hot Rod fired at the Cybertronian.

"Who in the Allspark are you!?" Hot Rod questioned. The Mech's smile had a gap in it.

"You can call me, Lockdown," he announced, "I did a number on your friend, know this: I am neither Autobot nor Decepticon." Lockdown transformed and retreated. As Lockdown took his leave, Hot Rod was tempted to go after him, but Ironhide told the young brash Autobot to stand down. Longarm was laid on his back, the "bleeding" continued.

"Nrrgh, gggggh, raaah!" Longarm grunted and winced in pain.

"Bulkhead, put pressure on his wound!" Arcee shouted. Bulkhead ran up to the fallen Autobot and placed his hands on the wound.

"We need to get him back to Ratchet, stat!" Bulkhead shouted.

"G-g-guys, if I... don't... make...," Longarm choked out.

"You're gonna make it, soldier, we're gonna get you to Ratchet," Arcee said to Longarm.

"Listen... if I don't... make it... p-pl-please... make sure... I didn't go offline... in... vain," Longarm continued.

"You're not gonna go offline, Arms, you're gonna be okay," Bulkhead reassured. Wheeljack contacted Ratchet via comlink.

"Come in Ratchet, Ratchet come in," Wheeljack said with worriment. Ratchet recieved the message loud and clear.

"This is Ratchet, what is it, Wheeljack?" the old Medibot asked his warrior friend.

"Please come here quick, Longarm's going into energon shock, we need you here now," Wheeljack said.

"Scrap," Ratchet said sharply under his breath. The Medibot transformed and raced out of the base.

* * *

Meanwhile, in downtown Washington D.C. Blurr continued to chase Barricade. Barricade transformed from car to robot and the Cop 'Con turned his servo into a buzz saw. Barricade attempted to slash at Blurr, but the speedy blue robot was too quick, he jabbed at Barricade's face causinf him to land on his chassis. Barricade quickly got up and countered but no avail, Blurr dodged the attack with greatest of ease. Barricade growled in anger, he aggressively slashed his buzz saw arm at Blurr, but Blurr laughed at the feeble attempts from the Decepticon.

"From my calculations, you have a 25 percent chance from catching up to me, that is your highest number, but if I were to go full speed, your chances of catching me are down to 3 percent, that is a 22 percent gap difference," Blurr said to Barricade. However, in a flash a yellow laser hit Blurr's back, the Autobot was unconscious, Lockdown transformed his hook servo into an EMP blaster.

"Sweet dreams, Autobot," Lockdown laughed.

"Bounty Hunter, I'm glad to see you," Barricade said.

"C'mon, back to base," Lockdown ordered. The two transformed and raced off back to their base.


	3. Schematics

Chapter 3: Schematics

At the Decepticon Base, Lockdown and Barricade returned from their mission. The two transformed and bowed to their leader.

"Lord Airachnid, we come with some bad news, though the mission was successful, Brawl's life signs went off line," Barricade announced to his master. Airachnid smirked at the police Decepticon.

"Serves him right for not using an effective strategy, the 'Con was never too keen on intelligence," Airachnid replied to Barricade's dire announcement. Lockdown stepped out from the shadows and asked Airachnid a random questioned.

"How is the 'patient'?" The Cybertronian Bounty Hunter asked. Airachnid smirked told the both of them to come with her. They followed the Spiderbot until they made it to the Medical Bay, in the center of the room lay a dormant Megatron hooked up to Energon life supports.

"He's doing about 20% better," Airachnid said to them, "it's a good thing Lockdown found our Lord in the nick of time before the Energon ran dry in his systems." Airachnid walked over to a computer that was monitoring Megatron's life signals.

"I have created schematics for a new body for Lord Megatron, a new paint job, and A new name," Airachnid said to the two.

"If I may, Lord Airachnid but what will Megatron's new name be?" Barricade asked his Commander. Airachnid smirked and replied in a cold voice filled with malice.

"Galvatron."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the secret base of N.E.S.T. Longarm was on a table with life support cables into his chest.

"Is he going to be alright?" Arcee asked the old Medibot. Ratchet took in a deep sigh and replied.

"Luckily he is bound to survive, but I have no idea for how long," Ratchet said gravely.

"It was that 'Con muscle car, he severely wounded Longarm," said Smokescreen. Arcee intervened.

"I'm not sure it was a 'Con, he didn't seem to have their insignia anywhere on his armor," said Arcee.

"If one collaborates with the Decepticons, well they might as well be a 'Con themselves!" Bulkhead exclaimed. Jack and Miko stepped up to a scaffolding to the Autobot's head level.

"Guys, whoever this thing was, all we know is that he is working with the Decepticons, and can transform into a muscle car. Any other leads?" Jack asked his Autobot brothers. Blurr stepped in and spoke his peace.

"Well, when I was giving chase to the Decepticon Barricade, I saw the muscle car destroy some of our satellites, I am assuming he didn't want us to find out where the Decepticon's secret base was. Luckily for I, I was able to get a short fix on their location by hacking into Barricade's GPS for a brief microsecond. Afterwards, the signal was jammed," Blurr exclaimed that all the others couldn't keep up.

"Right, could you repeat that again?" Bulkhead asked his talkative ally.

"Nevermind, Blurr before you were blocked out of Barricade's GPS, where was the location?" Arcee asked the speedster.

"Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean, on an uncharted island," Blurr explained to his colleagues.

"If we have another Decepticon attack, somewhere in the world do not kill it, we need one of them as a hostage to tell us the location of their base," Ironhide explained to his Autobots.

* * *

"Galvatron, eh, why?" Barricade asked Airachnid. Airachnid smiled at her accomplices.

"It's from the word 'Galvanized' which means to bring shock and surprise. I cannot wait to see the looks on the stupid Autobots' faces when we unless him upon them. Sleep well my Master, for your time to awaken is dawning upon all of us to lead us to victory," Airachnid said soothingly.


End file.
